The objective of this proposal is to provide partial support for the travel of some junior American virologists to the Seventh International Congress of Virology to be held August 1987 in Alberta, Canada. This Congress represents a unique opportunity for these investigators to interact with International experts in the specialty, as well as become familiar with current developments in other areas of virology. As with previous Congresses, the program will consist of morning plenary sessions, afternoon workshops on specific areas of virology, poster sessions and a new format of roundtable discussions of topics of current and general interest. Viruses of insects, plants, bacteria and fungi, and individual sessions for virtually each virus taxon, will be subjects for workshop discussions. The American Society for Virology recognizes a critical need to support the future of virus research and its application to our demanding problems of today. One of the best ways to stimulate and assist junior investigators in future work is to allow them to interact with the best virologists in the world today and expose them to concepts and problems both within and outside of their immediate area of virological expertise. The International Congress of Virology has a long history of providing both exposure and stimulation that are unequaled at any other scientific meeting. Unfortunately, the current structure of research funding makes it extremely difficult and frequently impossible for many junior virologists to attend a Congress such as this. If funds can be obtained, an Ad Hoc Committee appointed by the American Society for Virology will select applicants for partial travel support based on the applicant's participation in the Congress, the prospect of the individual's research benefiting from attending the Congress, and financial need. Our specific aim is to assist American virologists who might otherwise be unable to attend this very important Congress toward the overall benefit of virology research in the United States.